Lilo and Stitch: Sticky Situation in NYC
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Lilo and Stitch visit NYC and must survive attack after attack by Spider-Man's different foes.


"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice over an intercom said, "this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in LaGuardia airport in ten minutes. Be sure to pack your belongings and be ready to exit the plane before we land. Thank you and have a nice day." A Hawaiian airline passenger plane was soaring closer and closer to New York. On it were Lilo and Nani Pelekai, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley.

"I can't wait to see Manhattan!" Lilo said excitedly, as this was her first time being in NYC.

"You haven't been here?" Jumba asked.

"Nope. I've been out of state, but that was just San Francisco! This is The Big Apple! The biggest city in the world!" Lilo said.

"No, Lilo," Nani said, "it's the biggest city in the United States. Not the world. That title goes to-"

"Shanghai in China!" Pleakley said, cutting off Nani.

"Well I heard that it was the biggest city in the world," Lilo said. Before anyone could say anything else, the captain once again spoke over the intercom.

"Folks, I'm afraid I'll have to delay our landing," the captain said, "it appears that LaGuardia airport is on fire. The cause is unknown."

"But won't this thing run out of fuel eventually?" Lilo asked.

"Planes don't run on fuel, Lilo," Nani said.

"We will do our best to find a safe landing zone before the plane runs out of fuel," the captain said.

Down at the LaGuardia airport, Spiderman landed in the middle of a huge panic. People were rushing out of the building, trying to escape before they died from the smoke, heat, or falling debris.

"What happened here, Officer Stacy?" Spiderman asked George Stacy, captain of the NYPD.

"We think a bomb just went off in the airport," George said. Just then, a firewoman came running out of the building.

"I think that's everyone!" the firewoman said. Immediately after she said that, however, a citizen covered in soot and ash from the flames came limping and coughing to the three people.

"There's still a girl in the airport stuck at Deck 3B!" the citizen said.

"I'm on it!" Spiderman said as he immediately leapt into the burning building. He immediately began to shout for a name.

"Peter?!" a voice said.

"Gwen?!" Spiderman said, taken aback by Gwen's appearance at LaGuardia Airport, "I'm gonna get you out of here!" He immediately began to make his way toward Gwen's voice. Eventually, she came into eyesight. Before he could reach her, however, something grabbed Spiderman and painfully forced him out of the building. His body crashed through the ceiling of the airport and landed on the roof.

"Spiderman," a high, raspy, unsettling voice said. A figure on a mechanical glider hovered down a foot off the ground.

"Pleasure seeing you here, Gobby," Spiderman said as he got to his feet.

"My offer still stands," the Green Goblin, aka Norman Osborn, said.

"You're crazy, Goblin," Spiderman said as he took a fighting stance.

"Suit yourself," Goblin said as he charged at Spiderman with his glider. Spiderman responded by jumping over Goblin and shooting a webline at the back of Goblin's glider. Goblin then started flying upwards, soaring higher and higher until they were above the clouds.

Back on the passenger plane, Lilo was just looking down at the burning building, itching to get off and explore Manhattan. She turned back and began gazing at the floor, bored. Suddenly, something whooshed past the window. Lilo immediately looked outside to see what it was.

"What was that?!" Lilo exclaimed.

"What was what?" Pleakley asked curiously.

"I could've sworn I saw some kind of wh-" Before Lilo could finish her sentence, everyone on the plane heard slamming on the roof.

"What the heck?" Nani said. They continued to hear slamming on the roof until a man dressed in a red and white costume crashed in through one of the windows like a bullet. He leapt back out.

"What the heck was that?!" Jumba exclaimed.

"I don't know…" Pleakley said. Just then, the plane shook and before anyone could've expected it, the right wing of the plane exploded. The man bearing the suit rushed back in through the same window.

"Everyone!" he shouted, "Get a parachute and get off this plane NOW!" Everyone immediately complied and quickly began grabbing parachutes. When it was Lilo's turn to pick up a parachute, however, the man came crashing into the plane again back first. He rammed into Lilo and she was sent flying out another window. She quickly grabbed onto the hole where the glass pane used to be and held on for dear life. The man looked up and immediately ran toward Lilo. Before, he could reach her, however, the second wing of the plane exploded and Lilo lost her grip and began falling. The man in the red and blue suit immediately dive bombed out the window toward Lilo. Realizing they were quickly approaching the ground, the man shot out a webline that attached itself to Lilo. He yanked hard on the webline and grabbed Lilo. As he was carrying her, he quickly shot out another webline and used it to slow their fall as they approached the ground. When they were hovering just a few feet above the ground, he released the web and landed softly on the ground. He put down Lilo.

"You okay?" he asked. Lilo was too stunned to speak. She had seen a lot for a girl her age, but this was crazy even for her.

"Y- y- yes…" Lilo said.

"Okay," the man in red and blue said, "and now I gotta take care of greenie!"

"Wait wait wait!" Lilo said, stopping him, "Wh-wh- who ARE you?!"

"Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman," the man said before running after the Green Goblin.

 **Can someone PLEASE help me? I can't stop coming up with crossovers! This is my third Lilo and Stitch crossover I've started! XD But seriously, enjoy the story!**


End file.
